dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Silver
Colonel Silver is the first of the high-ranking Red Ribbon Army officers Goku fights, and thus is overwhelmed and unprepared. He is shown to be a talented, powerful fighter with a love of weapons, and excellent in marksmanship as well. As evident in both the anime and the manga on multiple occasions, unlike most officers, he doesn't immediately turn to violence and threats in order to get information, but rather simply asks a couple questions and only resorts to physical means if he's not getting the requested answers. Colonel Silver is also rather fast, shocking even Goku when he runs past and swipes the bundle of cloth containing the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar from Goku's hands. Colonel Silver had a fairly small role in the Manga, but he had a considerably larger role in the Anime. This is because the Red Ribbon Army was introduced a little earlier in the Anime and Toei created several filler episodes involving Colonel Silver and Emperor Pilaf before the next chapter of the Dragon Ball manga was released and the animators could continue on with the story. The anime, much like they did with Colonel Violet, gave Colonel Silver a lot more characterisation. One thing to note about this character is the strange fact that his personality warps with each Dub, despite no one making any alterations to the animation whatsoever. In the Japanese Dub, Colonel Silver is portrayed as being quiet and serious, in the Funimation Dub, he changes to being cold, aggressive, and courteous to superiors and occasionally complimentary towards random citizens. In the French Dub he is assertive, in the Castilian Dub he is irritable and foul-tempered, whereas, in a contradiction to all, the Portuguese Dub, he is incapable of becoming angry, and is understanding and patient. He is first seen invading homes and looking for Dragon Balls, and eventually his search brings him and his men to a con man shopkeeper. After killing the shopkeeper, he steals a Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf. He is next shown exercising by lifting weights, hitting a punching bag full of sand until it falls out, and later fighting off four professional boxers. He is ordered by Commander Red to find a Dragon Ball located in a jungle, where he runs into Goku who easily overpowers him, taking a Red Ribbon Army private jet and a pilot robot from him. Silver then told Staff Officer Black what happened. In the manga, Commander Red said he was going to be executed for his failure, but that scene is never shown. In the anime, Colonel Silver is called back to the Red Ribbon base for questioning. Colonel Silver begs for a second chance, but Commander Red replies that there are no second chances in the Red Ribbon Army. He orders the guards to take him out of his sight, but Colonel Silver brushes them off. He than calmly walks out the door. It is unknown if he escaped alive and still lived up until the end of Dragon Ball GT, as he was not seen at all in the Super 17 Saga when all villains escaped from Hell. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Banjo Ginga * Ocean Dub: Michael Donovan * Funimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda Trivia *Colonel Silver looks like Rubeus from the Sailor Moon Black Moon Arc. *Colonel Silver is the only main Red Ribbon Army officer (the other two being General White and General Blue) who does not have any named soldiers under his command. (White has Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, Major Metallitron and Android 8 and Blue has Captain Dark.) He is also the only one who is under the command of General Copper. *Banjo Ginga, Colonel Silver's seiyuu, also voiced Liquid Snake, an antagonist in the Metal Gear Solid series.